Library Resources
Welcome to and School Library Resources which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University &School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Courses * Add or browse a free, open Library Resources. Library Resources * Add free, open listings below. Academic Archive or Library Academic Databases Academic Jobs Wikis Accessible Books and Periodicals for Readers with Print Disabilities Algebra Homework Help Collaborative Knowledge Bases Countries' Libraries Dictionaries Encyclopedias Free Books Sources High School Resources How-To Wiki Manuals Ideas (Academic) Institutes Journalism Library Resources Kids Learning Resources Manuals Maps Math Books Medical References Mobile Device Collections - includes audiobooks, ebooks, audio language courses, streaming music, films, images, etc. which can be used on mobile devices. These collections can either be downloaded from the library websites on user's own mobile devices or libraries lend mobile devices with the collections already on them. Music for Kids Musical Scores Natural History References Online Radio Online Textbooks Online Texts Online Tools Science Resources and Tools Second Life Teaching and Learning Resources Template for New Sections or Resources Twitter for Learning Video WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas WUaS is a fan of Free Public Libraries, in general ... and WUaS will aggregate all of those online libraries with significant resources, in ALL languages, here on this, and related pages - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources ... to participate not in only in the free, public library, historical fest, but also the free education fest (k-12 public education is free in the U.S.) ... as wiki, - with an invitation to edit this page :) Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs The British Library Blogs. 2013. The British Library Blogs. (These blogs are written by our curators and other staff). London, UK: The British Library. Digital Public Library of America – Beta Sprint Blog. 2011. Digital Public Library of America – Beta Sprint. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Cottrell, Megan. 2013. A Digital Library for Everyone. March/April. americanlibrariesmagazine.org Hertzog, Christine. 2011. Smart Grid Library. (see also her Smart Grid Dictionary, 2nd ed.). Smart Grid Library. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. Alexander Berkman Archive - An Online Research Center on the History and Theory of Anarchism. Free Music Archive. 2013. Free Music Archive. (The Free Music Archive is an interactive library of high-quality, legal audio downloads. The Free Music Archive is directed by WFMU, the most renowned freeform radio station in America. Radio has always offered the public free access to new music. The Free Music Archive is a continuation of that purpose, designed for the age of the internet). freemusicarchive.org/. International Youth Library - Internationale Jugendbibliothek Muenchen. 2011. International Youth Library - Internationale Jugendbibliothek Muenchen. Munich, Germany: International Youth Library - Internationale Jugendbibliothek Muenchen. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Mizushima, Tsukasa. 2011. India Place Finder. Tokyo, Japan: Mizushima Lab at The University of Tokyo. Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Mang. 2010. New BookReader!. Deember 2. Open Library Blog. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Quora. 2013. Quora. (Quora's mission is to share and grow the world's knowledge. Quora is your best source of knowledge. Ask any question, get real answers from people with first hand experience, and blog about what you know). quora.com/. Stack Exchange. 2013. Stack Exchange. (expert answers to your questions). stackexchange.com. Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Ashar, Amar. 2010. Berkman Center Announces Digital Public Library Planning Initiative. December 13. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Boss, Suzie. 2012. Accessible Images: An open source web application draws on the wisdom of the crowds to give the blind access to images. Fall. Stanford, CA: Stanford University. CC0 use for data. 2012. CC0 use for data. Creative Commons. Carey, Kevin. 2012. Never Pay Sticker Price for a Textbook Again: The open educational resources movement that’s terrifying publishers.. December 12. slate.com. Carmody, Tim. 2013. How the Digital Public Library of America hopes to build a real public commons: Long-awaited network will open access to museum and library collections nationwide. April 3. theverge.com. Carr, Nicholas. 2012. The Library of Utopia: Google’s ambitious book-scanning program is foundering in the courts. Now a Harvard-led group is launching its own sweeping effort to put our literary heritage online. Will the Ivy League succeed where Silicon Valley failed?. April 25. Cambridge, MA: MIT Technology Review. Clinton, Hillary Rodham. 2013. Remarks at the Announcement of the Open Book Project. January 28. Washington DC: Ben Franklin Room, The White House. Darnton, Robert. 2011. A Digital Library Better Than Google’s. March 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Darnton, Robert. 2013. The National Digital Public Library Is Launched!. April 25. New York, NY: The New York Review of Books. Digital Public Library of America. 2011. Digital Public Library of America Steering Committee Announces the Beta Sprint Review Panel. (with other key links about the emerging DPLA). August 16. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu. Digital Public Library of America Sign On Petition. 2012. DPLA Sign On. Cambridge, MA: dp.la/wiki/Sign_On. Do We Still Need Libraries? 2012. Do We Still Need Libraries?. December 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Fialkoff, Francine. 2011. Digital Public Library of America: Pro and Con: Conference at Columbia brings together opposing players in the drive for a true digital public library. October 13. thedigitalshift.com. Geuss, Megan. 2012. Exercises in democracy: building a digital public library. May 6. New York, NY: Ars Technica. Google Books' Library Partners. 2011. Google Books' Library Partners. (Best viewed in Chrome Browser). encrypted.google.com/googlebooks/partners.html Greenemeier, Larry. 2011. E-book lending services ramping up as e-readers storm the market. February 2. Scientific American. Helft, Miguel. 2011. Judge Rejects Google’s Deal to Digitize Books. March 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. How to make your own work open access. 2012. How to make your own work open access. Wikipedia. Ireland, Corydon. 2012. Holmes’ suite home: Law library launches massive database on famed American jurist. December 13. Cambridge, MA: news.harvard.edu. Jain, Radhika. 2012. Harvard Library To Contribute "Crown Jewels" to Digital Public Library of America. November 07. Cambridge, MA: The Harvard Crimson. Joho. 2013. Podcast about the DPLA’s status and its relation to public libraries. April 1. Cambridge, MA: hyperorg.com/. Kravets, David. 2012. Judge Says Fair Use Protects Universities in Book-Scanning Project. October 10. Wired. Kumar, Gautam S. and Sirui Li. 2011. Harvard Leads Digital Library Initiative: Digital library might eventually include all printed books. (http://infodocket.com/2011/04/13/harvard-crimson-harvard-leads-digital-library-initiative/). April 12. Cambrigde, MA: The Harvard Crimson. Le Guin, Ursula K. 2013. Why Your Library May Not Have the E-Book You Want. May 20. bookviewcafe.com. Lee, Timothy B. 2012. California universities to produce 50 open-source textbooks: Backers hope to offset rising cost of traditional textbooks. Sept 28. Ars Technica. McLemee, Scott. 2013. Digital Public Library of America. April 24. insidehighered.com. Morris, Laura. 2013. Finding a Spark: Libraries in the 21st Century. Cambridge, MA: rising.globalvoicesonline.org. Murray, Peter. 2012. Trip Report of DPLA Audience & Participation Workstream. December 7. OH: dltj.org. Nesson, Charles. 2010. design opportunity: not extraordinarily complex compared to cataloging the stars. November 21. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/nesson Owens, Simon. 2013. The Growing Adoption of Creative Commons Textbooks: Governments turn to the Creative Commons license to reform education programs. January 17. US News. Palfrey, John. 2011. Bibliotheca Class, and Learning and Teaching at Harvard. October 19. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Palfrey, John. 2011. Bibliotheca Class Final Projects Presentations. November 30. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Palfrey, John. 2013. The DPLA and School Libraries: Partners Focused on Digital-Era Learners. January 22. The Digital Shift. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session 1 Notes. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session II. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session III. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2011. Digital Public Library of America, Session IV. March 1. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Palfrey, John. 2012. Do We Still Need Libraries?. December 30. Andover, MA: jpalfrey.andover.edu. Palfrey, John. 2011. Future of Law Libraries: The Future is Now?. June 16. Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu/palfrey. Palfrey, John. 2013. What the DPLA Can Mean for Libraries. January 3. Library Journal. Palfrey, John. 2013. Why We Miss the First Sale Doctrine in Digital Libraries. March 8. Library Journal. Palfrey, John. 2011. William Rawn Associates, Architects come to Bibliotheca Class (as do David Lamberth, Matthew Sheehy, and Michael Barker). November 22. Andover, MA: Phillips Academy Andover. Price, Richard. 2013. After Aaron, Reputation Metrics Startups Aim To Disrupt The Scientific Journal Industry. February 3. techcrunch.com. Poynder, Richard. 2012. The OA Interviews: Harvard’s Stuart Shieber. (http://www.richardpoynder.co.uk/Shieber_Interview.pdf). December 03. poynder.blogspot.co.uk. Prof. Hacker (Chuck Tryon). 2013. Recording and Hosting Podcasts Using the Internet Archive. January 14. Chronicle of Higher Education. Ragusea, Adam and Jeremy Bernfeld. 2011. Harvard Prof Proposes Free ‘Google Books’. April 6. Boston, MA: radioboston.wbur.org Ramey, Jessie B. 2012. Libraries Tell Our Story. November 27. Pittsburgh, PA: yinzercation.wordpress.com/ Rapp, David. 2011. Harvard Library Lab Funds First Round of New Tech Projects. March 10. New York, NY: Library Journal. Rodrik, Dani. 2011. The Future of Convergence. (HKS Faculty Research Working Paper Series RWP11-033, John F. Kennedy School of Government, Harvard University). Cambridge, MA: Digital Access to Scholarship at Harvard (DASH). Sample, Ian. 2012. [Harvard University says it can't afford journal publishers' prices:University wants scientists to make their research open access and resign from publications that keep articles behind paywalls. April 24. Manchester, UK: The Guardian. Sheehan, Kate. 2011. We're For You, Not Against You: A Librarian's Take On E-book Lending. March 14. publishersweekly.com. Sherry, Andrew and Kenny Whitebloom. 2012. Seven pilot sites join national digital library project with Knight Foundation funding: Project will engage communities in local history. Oct 12. Cambridge, MA: knightfoundation.org Shieber, Stuart. 2012. Archivist Video. (http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2012/05/29/shieber/). Cambridge, MA: http://isites.harvard.edu. Shieber, Stuart. 2011. The future of the library, expressed in sculpture. October 13. Cambridge, MA: The Occasional Pamphlet. Shieber, Stuart. 2012. Processing special collections: An archivist’s workstation. May 29. Cambridge, MA: The Occasional Pamphlet. Shieber, Stuart. 2012. SEAS Colloquium Series. (http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2012/05/29/shieber/). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Extension School. Shieber, Stuart. 2012. ES/CS 96 FINAL REPORT: HARVARD LIBRARY SPECIAL COLLECTIONS. (http://blogs.law.harvard.edu/pamphlet/2012/05/29/shieber/). Cambridge, MA: isites.harvard.edu/fs/docs/icb.topic1076801.files/es96d.pdf. Singer, Natasha. 2011. Playing Catch-Up in a Digital Library Race. January 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. sj. 2012. Testing a Virtual Digital Library (try this at home!). June 26. Cambridge, MA: blog.laptop.org. Smith, Mitch. 2012. Why Pay for Intro Textbooks?. February 7. Inside Higher Ed. Vaisman, Andries. 2011. Future of libraries? Improved search, content creation, panel says: With an avalanche of changes in the information landscape over the past decade, libraries are looking at ways to redefine themselves. But how?. April 20. knightblog.org. Vollmer, Timothy. 2012. Library catalog metadata: Open licensing or public domain?. Creative Commons. Walsey, Paula. 2012. National Endowment for the Humanities announces award to build “library of the future”. Washington, DC: National Endowment for the Humanities. Watters, Audrey. 2012 Online Video Meets STEM Education, with MIT's New Reality TV Series August 13. Inside Higher Ed. Watters, Audrey. 2012. Venture Capital and the Future of Open Education. November 6. Hacker Education. Whitebloom, Kenny. 2013. Dan Cohen Named Founding Executive Director of the Digital Public Library of America. March 5. Cambridge, MA: DPLA Updates. Wojcicki, Esther. 2012. TEDxStanford Opens Its Doors Today With Free Live Streaming. May 19. huffingtonpost.com Yi, Esther. 2012. Inside the Quest to Put the World's Libraries Online. Jul 26. The Atlantic. yourlord. 2012. Project To Turn Classical Scores Into Copyright-Free Music Completed. August 17. entertainment.slashdot.org Zeamer, V. 2012. DIGITAL LIBRARY DIGEST: OCTOBER 23, 2012. October 23. (Digital Public Library of America). Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu Zelenkauskaite, A., & Massa, P. 2011. Digital libraries and social Web: Insights from Wikipedia users’ activities. July. Rome, Italy: Proceedings of IADIS Collaborative Technologies 2011. Audio books Openculture.com. 2013. 525 Free Audio Books: Download Great Books for Free. openculture.com/freeaudiobooks. Reske, Skip. 2013. English Listen & Read - Audiobooks in English: With Read-Along Text for English Language Learners. (e.g. "The Great Gatsby" in audio book). esl-bits.net Widder, Brandon. 2013. BEST WEBSITES FOR FREE AUDIOBOOKS. digitaltrends.com. Digital Public Library of America Launch on 18 April 2013 Digital Public Library of America (DPLA) Launches Today. 2013. Digital Public Library of America (DPLA) Launches Today. April 18. dp.la/info/2013/04/18/digital-public-library-of-america-dpla-launches-today/. Kanalley, Craig. 2013. Digital Public Library Of America (DPLA) Launches To Public. April 18. The Huffington Post. Palfrey, John G. 2013. The Launch of the Digital Public Library of America. April 18. Andover, MA: jpalfrey.andover.edu/2013/04/18/the-launch-of-the-digital-public-library-of-america/. Rosen, Rebecca J. 2013. Now, With No Further Ado, We Present ... the Digital Public Library of America!: Three questions with the project's executive director. April 18. The Atlantic. Select Reviews Select Search Engines BASE - 2012. BASE - Bielefeld Academic Search Engine. Bielefeld, Germany: base-search.net. Creative Commons' Search. 2013. Creative Commons' Search. San Francisco, CA: search.creativecommons.org. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio The British Library Videos. 2013. Videos from the British Library, the national library of the United Kingdom. London, UK: The British Library. Condliffe, Jamie. 2013. This Is Officially the Best Copyright-Free Way to Sing Happy Birthday. February 21. gizmodo.com. MIT OpenCourseWare Video Distribution Partners. 2012. MIT OpenCourseWare Video Distribution Partners. Cambridge, MA: MIT OpenCourseWare. New York Times' Video Library. http://video.nytimes.com/video/. New York, NY: New York Times. Palfrey, John. 2011. John Palfrey on The Digital Public Library of America Beta Sprint. May 19. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Palfrey, John. 2011. Update from John Palfrey on The Digital Public Library of America. May 19. Cambridge, MA: Youtube.com. Price, Richard (Interview). 2012. Academia.edu and the Evolution of Peer Review with Richard Price. July 25. San Francisco, CA: mendelspod.com. Schnapp, Jeffrey, Matthew Battles and Pablo Barría Urenda. 2013. Curated by the Crowd: collections, data, and platforms for participation in museums and other institutions: hosted by metaLAB's Jeffrey Schnapp, Matthew Battles and Pablo Barría Urenda. September 24. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu/events/luncheon/2013/9/metalab. Sydell, Laura. 2013. Combining The Nation's Digitized Libraries, All In One Place. August 19. NPR. Wood, John. 2010. "Room to Read: Globalizing Carnegie's Vision for Libraries" with John Wood. November 4. Cambridge, MA: Harvard School of Education. Select Video Conferences Select Websites Academia.edu. 2012. Academia.edu - Share Research. San Francisco, CA: Academia.edu. Ancient Lives. 2013. Ancient Lives. (Ancient Lives is a collaboration between a diverse collection of Oxford Papyrologists and Researchers, The Imaging Papyri Project, The Oxyrhynchus Papyri Project, the Egypt Exploration Society and the following institutions). Oxford, England: ancientlives.org. The Awesome Box. 2013. The Awesome Box. Cambridge, MA: Office for Scholarly Communication at Harvard University. BASE - 2012. BASE - Bielefeld Academic Search Engine. Bielefeld, Germany: base-search.net. Bibliographic Knowledge Network. 2011. Bibliographic Knowledge Network. (Open bibliographic data for the academic community. Easy to use tools for curating bibliographies). Blue Button - Download my Data. 2012. Blue Button - Download my Data. Washington, DC: Department of Veteran's Affairs. Curarium. 2013. Curarium. (The Curarium is a collection of collections. It is a platform which leverages the power of the crowd in order to annotate, curate, and augment works within and beyond their respective collections, with the aim of constructing sharable, media-rich stories and elaborate arguments about individual items as well as groups of items in our corpora). Cambridge, MA: curarium.com. digitalculturebooks. 2011. digitalculturebooks. (digitalculturebooks is an imprint of the University of Michigan Press and the Scholarly Publishing Office of the University of Michigan Library dedicated to publishing innovative work in new media studies and the emerging field of digital humanities. digitalculturebooks seeks to explore all aspects of new media and its impact on society, culture, and scholarly communication and will present work that exhibits and advances the understanding of the relationship between humanities and digital technologies. The imprint aspires to both investigate and demonstrate new forms of scholarly practice in the humanities. digitalculturebooks is an experimental publishing strategy with a strong research component. By making our content available in print and online, we intend to: develop an open and participatory publishing model that adheres to the highest scholarly standards of review and documentation; develop a model for press/library collaboration at Michigan and elsewhere; showcase and extend Michigan's leading role in the development of digital resources; encourage and participate in a national dialogue about the future of scholarly communication). Ann Arbor, MI: Digital Culture Books. DOAJ - Directory of Open Access Journals. 2012. DOAJ - Directory of Open Access Journals. Lund, Sweden: Directory of Open Access Journals The Harvard Library Innovation Laboratory at Harvard Law School. 2011. The Harvard Library Innovation Laboratory at Harvard Law School. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Law School. Harvard Open Access Project. 2012. Harvard Open Access Project. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. IKSME. 2013. IKSME - Institute for the Study of KNOWLEDGE MANAGEMENT IN EDUCATION. (IKSME's mission is to help schools, colleges, and other educational institutions expand their capacity to gather and use data, share information, and make knowledge openly accessible to students, educators, and the public]. Half Moon Bay, CA: iskme.org. IQSS Dataverse Network. 2012. IQSS Dataverse Network. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. metaLAB (at) Harvard. 2013. metaLAB (at) Harvard. Cambridge, MA: cyber.law.harvard.edu/research/metalab. The OAIster® database. 2012. The OAIster® database. (Millions of digital resources from thousands of contributors). Dublin, Ohio: oclc.org. OLNet - Open Learning Network. 2012. OLNet - Open Learning Network. Pittsburgh, PA: olnet.org/ Open bibliography and Open Bibliographic Data. 2011. Open bibliography and Open Bibliographic Data. (Producers of bibliographic data such as libraries, publishers, universities, scholars or social reference management communities have an important role in supporting the advance of humanity’s knowledge. For society to reap the full benefits from bibliographic endeavours, it is imperative that bibliographic data be made open — that is available for anyone to use and re-use freely for any purpose). OpenStax College. 2013. OpenStax College. (OpenStax College is a nonprofit organization committed to improving student access to quality learning materials. Our free textbooks are developed and peer-reviewed by educators to ensure they are readable, accurate, and meet the scope and sequence requirements of your course). Rice University. OpenGrey. 2012. OpenGrey. (System for Information on Grey Literature in Europe, is your open access to 700.000 bibliographical references of grey literature (paper) produced in Europe and allows you to export records and locate the documents). OpenGrey Stanford TEDx. 2012. Stanford TEDx. Stanford, CA: Stanford TEDx. WorldCat. 2012. WorldCat. (WorldCat is the world's largest library catalog, helping you find library materials online - Deutsch | English | Español | Français | Nederlands | Português | 한국어 | 日本語 | 中文). worldcat.org Select Wikis Archivopedia. 2013. Welcome to Archivopedia: the archives wiki encyclopedia!. archivopedia.com. Digital Public Library of America planning initiative wiki. 2011. Welcome to the Digital Public Library of America planning initiative wiki!. May 19. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. World University and School Links Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Library Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Science Open Access Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Resources Software Libraries: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Software_Libraries WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you! Category:Online Algebra Homework Help